wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Ogniem i mieczem/Tom II/Rozdział XXIV
W Zbarażu zastali pan Wołodyjowski i Zagłoba wszystkie wojska koronne, zgromadzone i na nieprzyjaciela czekające. Był tam i podczaszy koronny, który spod Konstantynowa nadciągnął, i Lanckoroński, kasztelan kamieniecki, któren pod Barem pierwej gromił, i trzeci regimentarz, pan Firlej z Dąbrowicy, kasztelan bełski, i pan Andrzej Sierakowski, pisarz koronny, i pan Koniecpolski, chorąży, i pan Przyjemski, generał artylerii, wojownik szczególniej w zdobywaniu miast i urządzaniu obrony biegły. A z nimi dziesięć tysięcy wojska kwarcianego, nie licząc kilku chorągwi księcia Jeremiego, które już poprzednio w Zbarażu stały. Pan Przyjemski na południowych stokach miasta i zamku, za rzeczką Gniezną i dwoma stawami, zatoczył potężny obóz, który cudzoziemską sztuką ufortyfikował, a który tylko z przodu można było zdobywać, bo tyłów broniły stawy, zamek i rzeczka. W tym to obozie mieli zamiar regimentarze dać odpór Chmielnickiemu i zatrzymać nawałnicę dopóty, dopóki by król z resztą sił i pospolitym ruszeniem wszystkiej szlachty nie nadciągnął. Ale czy był to zamiar wobec potęgi Chmielnickiego podobny do spełnienia? Wielu wątpiło i słuszne przytaczało wątpliwości powody, a między innymi i ten, że w samym obozie źle się działo. Naprzód, między wodzami wrzała tajona niezgoda. Regimentarze bowiem po niewoli przyszli pod Zbaraż ulegając w tym żądaniu księcia Jeremiego. Początkowo mieli regimentarze chęć bronić się pod Konstantynowem, ale gdy rozeszła się wieść, że Jeremi obiecuje stanąć własną osobą tylko w takim razie, jeżeli Zbaraż na miejsce obrony zostanie wybrany, żołnierstwo natychmiast oświadczyło królewskim wodzom, że chce iść na Zbaraż i gdzie indziej bić się nie będzie. Nie pomogły żadne perswazje ani powaga buławy i wkrótce regimentarze poznali, że jeżeli w dłuższym uporze trwać będą, tedy wojska, począwszy od poważnych znaków husarskich aż do ostatniego żołnierza z rot cudzoziemskich, opuszczą ich i zbiegną pod chorągwie Wiśniowieckiego. Był to jeden z tych smutnych, coraz częstszych w owym czasie przykładów niekarności wojskowej, którą zrodziły zarazem nieudolność wodzów, niezgody ich między sobą, bezprzykładna groza przed potęgą Chmielnickiego i niebywałe dotychczas klęski, a zwłaszcza piławiecka. Tak więc regimentarze musieli ruszyć pod Zbaraż, gdzie władza mimo nominacji królewskich miała siłą rzeczy przejść w ręce Wiśniowieckiego, bo jego jednego tylko chciało słuchać wojsko, bić się i ginąć pod nim jednym. Ale tymczasem tego faktycznego wodza nie było jeszcze w Zbarażu, więc niepokój w wojsku wzrastał, karność rozluźniała się do reszty i serca upadały. Już było bowiem wiadomo, że Chmielnicki, a z nim chan ciągną z potęgą, jakiej od czasów Tamerlana nie widziały ludzkie oczy. Coraz nowe wieści nadlatywały do obozu, jakby złowrogie ptactwo, coraz nowe, coraz straszliwsze posłuchy, i wątliły męstwo żołnierza. Były obawy, aby popłoch, podobny do piławieckiego, nie zerwał się nagle i nie rozproszył tej garści wojska, która zagradzała Chmielnickiemu drogę do serca Rzeczypospolitej. Wodzowie sami tracili głowy. Sprzeczne ich rozporządzenia nie były wcale wykonywane lub wykonywano je z niechęcią. Rzeczywiście jeden Jeremi mógł odwrócić klęskę wiszącą nad obozem, wojskiem i krajem. Pan Zagłoba i Wołodyjowski, przybywszy z chorągwiami Kuszla, wpadli zaraz w wir wojskowy, ledwie bowiem stanęli na majdanie, otoczyli ich towarzysze różnych znaków, pytając jeden przez drugiego o nowiny. Na widok jeńców tatarskich otucha wstąpiła zaraz w serca ciekawych: „Uszczknęli Tatarów! Jeńcy tatarscy! Bóg dał wiktorię!” – powtarzali jedni. „Tatarzy tuż – i Burłaj z nimi!” – wołali drudzy. „Do broni, mości panowie! Na wały!” Wieść leciała przez obóz, a zwycięstwo Kuszlowe rosło przez drogę. Coraz więcej ludzi kupiło się naokół jeńców „Pościnać ich! – wołano – co tu będziemy z nimi robili!” Posypały się pytania tak gęsto, jakoby śnieżna zadymka, ale Kuszel nie chciał odpowiadać i poszedł z relacją do kwatery kasztelana bełskiego – zaś Wołodyjowskiego i Zagłobę witali przez ten czas znajomi spod chorągwi „ruskich”, a oni wykręcali się, jak mogli, było im bowiem również pilno zobaczyć się ze Skrzetuskim. Znaleźli go w zamku, a z nim starego Zaćwilichowskiego, dwóch księży, miejscowych bernardynów, i pana Longina Podbipiętę. Skrzetuski ujrzawszy ich przybladł nieco i oczy zmrużył, bo mu zbyt dużo wspomnień na myśl przywiedli, aby miał bez bólu znieść ich widok. Jednakże powitał ich spokojnie, a nawet radośnie pytał, gdzie byli, i zadowolił się pierwszą lepszą odpowiedzią, gdyż poczytując kniaziównę za umarłą, niczego już nie pragnął, niczego się nie spodziewał i najmniejsze podejrzenie nie wkradło mu się do duszy, że ich długa nieobecność może być w jakimkolwiek z nią związku. Oni też słowem o celu wyprawy nie wspomnieli, choć pan Longinus spoglądał to na jednego, to na drugiego badawczym wzrokiem i wzdychał, i kręcił się na miejscu chcąc choć cień nadziei na ich obliczach wyczytać. Ale obydwaj zajęci byli Skrzetuskim, którego pan Michał co chwila brał w ramiona, bo mu serce miękło na widok tego wiernego i dawnego przyjaciela, który tyle się wycierpiał, tyle przebył i tyle utracił, że prawie żyć nie miał po co. – Ot! do kupy się znowu zbieramy wszyscy starzy towarzysze – mówił do Skrzetuskiego – i dobrze ci będzie z nami. Wojna też przyjdzie taka, widzę, jakiej jeszcze nie bywało, a z nią i rozkosze wielkie dla każdej duszy żołnierskiej. Byle ci Bóg dał zdrowie, nieraz jeszcze husarzy poprowadzisz! – Bóg mi już zdrowie wrócił! – odpowiedział Skrzetuski – i sam sobie więcej nie życzę, jeno służyć, póki jest potrzeba. Jakoż Skrzetuski zdrów był już w istocie, bo młodość i potężna siła zwalczyły w nim chorobę. Zgryzoty przeżarły mu duszę, ale ciała zgryźć nie mogły. Wychudł tylko bardzo i pożółkł tak, że czoło, policzki i nos miał jakby z wosku kościelnego uczynione. Dawna kamienna surowość została mu w twarzy i był w niej taki skrzepły spokój, jak w twarzach umarłych. Więcej jeszcze srebrnych nici wiło się w jego czarnej brodzie, a zresztą nie różnił się niczym od innych ludzi, chyba tym, że przeciw żołnierskiemu obyczajowi unikał gwarów, ciżby, pijatyk, chętniej z zakonnikami obcując, których rozmów o życiu klasztornym i o życiu przyszłym chciwie, bywało, słuchał. Jednakże służbę ściśle pełnił i co się tyczyło wojny albo spodziewanego oblężenia, tym na równi ze wszystkimi się zajmował. Wnet też rozmowa zeszła na ten przedmiot; bo nikt o niczym innym nie myślał w całym obozie, w zamku i w mieście. Stary Zaćwilichowski wypytywał się o Tatarów i o Burłaja, z którym z dawna miał znajomość. – Wielki to jest wojennik – mówił – i aż żal, że przeciw ojczyźnie wraz z innymi powstaje. Razem służyliśmy pod Chocimiem – młodzik to był jeszcze, ale już obiecywał, że na niepospolitego męża wyrośnie. – Przecie on jest z Zadnieprza i Zadnieprzańcom przywodzi – rzekł Skrzetuski – jakże się to stało, ojcze, że on teraz z południa od strony Kamieńca ciągnie? – Widać – odrzekł Zaćwilichowski – umyślnie mu tam Chmielnicki zimowisko wyznaczył, gdyż Tuhaj–bej został nad Dnieprem, a ów murza wielki ma do Burłaja rankor jeszcze z dawnych czasów. Nikt też Tatarom tyle sadła za skórę nie zalał, ile Burłaj. – A teraz będzie ich komilitonem! – Tak jest! – rzekł Zaćwilichowski – takie czasy! Ale tu będzie nad nimi Chmielnicki czuwał, żeby się nie pożarli. – A Chmielnickiego kiedy się tu, ojcze, spodziewacie? – pytał Wołodyjowski. – Lada dzień, a zresztą, któż może wiedzieć? Powinni regimentarze podjazd za podjazdem wysyłać, a tego nie czynią. Ledwiem uprosił, że Kuszla wysłali ku południowi, a panów Pigłowskich pod Czołhański Kamień. Chciałem i sam iść, ale tu ciągłe rady i rady... Mają jeszcze wysłać i pana pisarza koronnego w kilkanaście chorągwi. Niechże się śpieszą, aby zaś nie było za późno. Daj tu Boże jak najprędzej naszego księcia, bo inaczej taka hańba jak pod Piławcami nas spotka. – Widziałem tych żołnierzów, kiedyśmy przez majdan przejeżdżali – rzecze Zagłoba – i tak myślę, że więcej między nimi kpów niż dobrych pachołków. Bazarnikami im być, nie naszymi komilitonami, którzy się w sławie kochamy, więcej ją od zdrowia ceniąc. – Co waść gadasz! – burknął staruszek. – Nie ujmuję ja waszmości męstwa, choć dawniej inne miałem mniemanie, ale i to wszystko rycerstwo, co tu jest, to najprzedniejszy żołnierz, jakiego kiedykolwiek miała Rzeczpospolita. Głowy jeno trzeba! wodza! Pan kamieniecki dobry harcownik, ale żaden wódz; pan Firlej stary, a co do podczaszego, no, ten razem z księciem Dominikiem pod Piławcami zdobył sobie reputację. Cóż dziwnego, że ich słuchać nie chcą? Żołnierz chętnie przeleje krew, jeżeli jest pewien, że go bez potrzeby nie wygubią. Ot i teraz: miast o oblężeniu myśleć, to się spierają, gdzie który będzie stał! – Czy aby wiwendy jest dosyć? – pytał niespokojnie Zagłoba. – I tego nie tyle, ile potrzeba, ale z paszą jeszcze gorzej. Jeżeli się oblężenie przez miesiąc przeciągnie, to chyba wióry a kamienie będziem koniom dawać. – Jeszcze by czas o tym pomyśleć – rzekł Wołodyjowski. – To idź im waść to powiedz. Daj Boże księcia, repeto! – Nie waszmość jeden za nim wzdychasz – przerwał pan Longinus. – Wiem o tym – odrzekł staruszek. – Spojrzyjcie waszmościowie na majdan. Wszyscy u wałów siedzą i z tęsknością w stronę Starego Zbaraża poglądają, inni zaś aż na wieże w mieście włażą, a krzyknie który z pustoty: „Idzie!” – to od radości szaleją. Nie tak spragniony jeleń desiderat aquas, jako my jego. Oby tylko przed Chmielnickim zdążył, bo już tak myślę, że tam musiały zajść impedimenta. – My też się po całych dniach o jego przyjazd modlimy – odezwał się jeden z bernardynów. Jakoż modlitwy i życzenia całego rycerstwa miały się niebawem ziścić, chociaż następny dzień przyniósł jeszcze większe obawy i pełno wróżb złowrogich. Dnia ósmego lipca, we czwartek, straszliwa burza rozszalała się nad miastem i świeżo zatoczonymi wałami obozu. Deszcz walił potokami. Część robót ziemnych spłynęła. Gniezna i oba stawy wezbrały. Wieczorem piorun huknął w piechotną chorągiew kasztelana bełskiego, Firleja; zabił kilku ludzi, a samą chorągiew roztrzaskał na szczypki. Poczytano to za złe omen i za widomy znak gniewu bożego, tym bardziej że pan Firlej był kalwinem. Zagłoba proponował, by wysłać do niego deputację z żądaniem i prośbą, aby się nawrócił – „gdyż nie może być błogosławieństwa bożego dla wojska, którego wódz żyje w sprosnych błędach niebu obrzydłych”. Wielu podzielało to mniemanie i tylko powaga osoby kasztelańskiej i buławy wstrzymała wysłanie deputacji. Ale serca tym bardziej upadły. Burza też szalała bez przerwy. Wały, lubo wzmocnione kamieniami, łozą i ostrokołem, rozmiękły tak, że armaty poczęły grzęznąć. Musiano podkładać deski pod granatniki, moździerze i nawet pod oktawy. W głębokich fosach szumiała woda na chłopa wysoko. Noc nie przyniosła spokoju. Wicher gnał od wschodu coraz nowe olbrzymie zwały chmur, które kłębiąc się i przewalając ze straszliwym łoskotem po niebie wyrzucały nad Zbarażem wszystek swój zapas dżdżu, gromów, błyskawic... Tylko czeladź została w namiotach w obozie, towarzystwo zaś, starszyzna, nawet regimentarze, z wyjątkiem kasztelana kamienieckiago, schronili się do miasta. Gdyby Chmielnicki nadszedł był razem z tą burzą, byłby wziął obóz bez oporu! Nazajutrz było już nieco lepiej, chociaż deszcz jeszcze popadywał. Dopiero koło piątej z południa wiatr przepędził chmury, błękit roztoczył się nad obozem, a w stronie Starego Zbaraża zajaśniała przepyszna siedmiobarwna tęcza, której potężny łuk jednym ramieniem za Stary Zbaraż przechodził, drugim zdawał się ssać wilgoć z Czarnego Lasu – i świecił się, i mienił, i grał na tle chmur uciekających. Wówczas otucha wstąpiła w serca. Rycerstwo wróciło do obozu i wstąpiło na śliskie wały, aby widokiem tęczy oczy weselić. Zaraz poczęto rozprawiać gwarnie i zgadywać, co ten pomyślny znak zwiastuje, gdy wtem pan Wołodyjowski, stojąc wraz z innymi nad samą fosą, przysłonił swe rysie oczy ręką i zakrzyknął: – Wojsko spod tęczy wychodzi! wojsko! Zrobił się ruch, jakby wicher poruszył masą ludzi, a potem szmer zerwał się nagle. Słowa: „Wojsko idzie!” przeleciały jakoby strzała od jednego końca wałów do drugiego. Żołnierze poczęli się cisnąć, popychać, skłębiać. Szmery zrywały się i cichły; wszystkie dłonie spoczęły nad oczyma, wszystkie oczy wbiły się z wytężeniem w dal – serca tłukły się w piersiach – i patrzyli tak wszyscy, oddech w piersiach wstrzymując, zawieszeni między niepewnością i nadzieją! A wtem pod siedmiobarwną bramą zamajaczyło coś i majaczyło coraz wyraźniej, i wynurzało się z dali, i zbliżało coraz bardziej, i widniało coraz dokładniej – aż w końcu ukazały się chorągwie, proporce, buńczuki – później las proporczyków – oczy nie dały dłużej wątpić: było to wojsko. Wówczas jeden olbrzymi okrzyk wyrwał się ze wszystkich piersi, okrzyk niepojętej radości: – Jeremi! Jeremi! Jeremi! Najstarszych żołnierzy ogarnął po prostu szał. Jedni rzucili się z wałów, przebrnęli fosę i biegli piechotą przez zalaną wodą równinę ku zbliżającym się pułkom; drudzy lecieli do koni; inni śmieli się, inni płakali, składali ręce lub wyciągali je ku niebu, wołając: „Idzie nasz ojciec, nasz zbawca, nasz wódz!” Zdawać by się mogło, że oblężenie już zdjęte, Chmielnicki pokonany i zwycięstwo odniesione. Tymczasem pułki księcia podchodziły coraz bliżej, tak że można już było rozróżnić znaki. Szły więc naprzód, jako zwykle, lekkie pułki książęcych Tatarów, semenów i Wołochów; za nimi widać było cudzoziemską piechotę Machnickiego, dalej – armaty Wurcla, dragonię i poważne znaki husarskie. Promienie słońca łamały się na ich zbrojach, na grotach sterczących kopii – i szli wszyscy w blaskach niezwyczajnych,jakoby już ich otaczała gloria zwycięstwa. Skrzetuski, stojący wraz z panem Longinem na wałach, poznał z dala swoją chorągiew, którą był w Zamościu zostawił – i wyżółkłe policzki zarumieniły mu się nieco; odetchnął silnie po kilkakroć, jakby jakiś niezmierny ciężar zrzucał z piersi, i poweselał w oczach. Bo też i bliskie już były dla niego dni trudów nadludzkich oraz walk heroicznych, które najlepiej goją serce i pamięć bolesną gdzieś coraz głębiej na dno duszy strącają. Pułki zbliżyły się jeszcze i zaledwie tysiąc kroków dzieliło je od obozu. Nadbiegła też i starszyzna, by oglądać wejście książęce: więc trzej regimentarze, z nimi pan Przyjemski, pan chorąży koronny, pan starosta krasnostawski, pan Korf i wszyscy inni oficerowie tak chorągwi polskich, jak i cudzoziemskiego autoramentu. Podzielali oni ogólną radość, a szczególniej pan Lanckoroński, regimentarz, większy rycerz aniżeli wódz, ale w sławie wojennej rozkochany, wyciągał buławę w stronę, skąd' przychodził Jeremi, i mówił tak głośno, że go wszyscy słyszeli: – Oto tam nasz najwyższy wódz i ja pierwszy dank i władzę swą mu oddawam! Pułki książęce zaczęły wchodzić do obozu. Było wszystkiego ludu trzy tysiące, ale za sto tysięcy serc przyrosło – bo byli to przecie wszystko zwycięzcy spod Pohrebyszcz, Niemirowa, Machnówki i Konstantynowa. Witali się tedy znajomi i przyjaciele. Za lekkimi pułkami wtoczyła się na koniec z trudem i artyleria Wurclowska, prowadząc cztery hakownice, dwie oktawy srodze donośne i sześć zdobycznych organków. Książę, który ze Starego Zbaraża pułki ekspediował, wjechał dopiero wieczorem po zachodzie słońca. Zbiegło się, co żyło, na jego spotkanie. Żołnierze, pozapalawszy kaganki, ogarki, pochodnie i szczapy łuczywa, otoczyli tak książęcego dzianeta, że postępować nie mógł. Chwytano go też za cugle, by oczy widokiem bohatera dłużej napoić. Całowano suknie książęce, a samego ledwie że nie porwano na ramiona. Uniesienie doszło do tego stopnia, że nie tylko żołnierze spod swojskich znaków, ale i roty cudzoziemskie oświadczyły, że przez kwartał darmo będą służyły. Coraz większy tłok czynił się naokół księcia, tak że kroku już postąpić nie mógł – siedział więc na swym białym dzianecie, otoczony żołnierstwem, jak pasterz między owcami, a okrzykom i wiwatom nie było końca. Wieczór się zrobił cichy, pogodny. Na ciemnym niebie zabłysło tysiące gwiazd i wnet zjawiły się pomyślne wróżby. Właśnie gdy pan Lanckoroński zbliżył się do księcia z buławą w ręku, by mu ją oddać, jedna z gwiazd, oderwawszy się od sklepienia i ciągnąc za sobą strugę świetlaną, spadła z hukiem w stronie Konstantynowa, skąd miał nadciągnąć Chmielnicki, i zgasła. – To Chmielnickiego gwiazda! – krzyknęli żołnierze. – Cud! cud! znak widomy! – Vivat Jeremi victor! – powtórzyło tysiące głosów, a wtem kasztelan kamieniecki zbliżył się i dał znak ręką, że chce mówić. Uciszyło się zaraz nieco, on zaś rzekł: – Król mnie dał buławę, ale ja ją w twoje, godniejsze ręce, zwycięzco, oddaję i pierwszy twoich rozkazów chcę słuchać. – I my z nim! – powtórzyli dwaj inni regimentarze. Trzy buławy wyciągnęły się ku księciu, ale on rękę cofnął i odrzekł: – Nie ja waszmościom dawałem buławy, więc ich nie będę odbierał. – Bądź więc nad trzema czwartą! – rzekł Firlej. – Vivat Wiśniowiecki! Vivant regimentarze! – krzyknęło rycerstwo. – Żyć i umierać razem chcemy! W tej chwili dzianet książęcy podniósł łeb, wstrząsnął farbowaną purpurowo grzywą i zarżał potężnie, aż wszystkie konie w obozie odpowiedziały mu jednym głosem. Poczytano i to za przepowiednię zwycięstwa. Żołnierze mieli ogień w oczach. Serca rozpaliły się pragnieniem walki, dreszcz zapału przebiegał przez ciała. Starszyzna nawet podzielała ogólne uniesienie. Podczaszy płakał i modlił się, a pan kasztelan kamieniecki i pan starosta krasnostawski pierwsi poczęli trzaskać szablami wtórując żołnierzom, którzy biegli na zręby wałów i wyciągając ręce w ciemności, wołali ku stronie, z której spodziewano się nieprzyjaciela: – Bywajcie, psubraty! znajdziecie nas gotowych! Tej nocy nikt nie spał w obozie i aż do rana grzmiały okrzyki i roiły się światła błyszczące kaganków i pochodni. Nad ranem przyszedł z podjazdu spod Czołhańskiego Kamienia pan pisarz koronny Sierakowski i przyniósł wiadomość o nieprzyjacielu, który o pięć mil od obozu się znajdował. Podjazd stoczył walkę z przeważnymi siłami ordyńców; zginęło w niej dwóch panów Mańkowskich, pan Oleksicz i kilku zacnego towarzystwa. Przywiezione języki twierdziły, że za onym komunikiem chan i Chmielnicki idą z całą potęgą. Dzień zeszedł na oczekiwaniu i rozporządzeniach do obrony. Książę przyjąwszy bez dłuższych wahań naczelne dowództwo, szykował wojsko, wyznaczał każdemu, gdzie miał stać, jak się bronić i jak innym w pomoc przychodzić. W obozie zapanował najlepszy duch; karność została przywrócona, a zamiast dawnego zamieszania, krzyżowania się rozporządzeń, niepewności – widziałeś wszędy ład i sprawność. Do południa wszyscy byli na swych pozycjach. Straże przed obozem rozrzucone donosiły każdej chwili, co dzieje się w okolicy. W pobliższych wioskach wysłana czeladź brała żywność i paszę, ile się gdzie jeszcze dało złapać. Żołnierz stojąc na wałach gwarzył wesoło i śpiewał, a noc spędzono drzemiąc przy ogniskach, z ręką na szabli, w takiej gotowości, jakby co chwila szturm miał nastąpić. Jakoż świtaniem poczęło się coś czernić w stronie Wiśniowca. Dzwony uderzyły w mieście na trwogę, a w obozie długie, żałosne głosy trąb pobudziły czujność żołnierzy. Piesze regimenta wyszły na wały, w przerwach stanęła jazda gotowa zerwać się za pierwszym znakiem do ataku, a przez całą długość okopu wzniosły Się ku górze dymki od zapalonych lontów. W tej samej chwili pojawił się książę na swoim białym dzianecie. Ubrany był w srebrne blachy, ale bez hełmu. Najmniejszej troski nie było znać na jego czole; owszem, wesołość biła mu z oczu i twarzy. – Mamy gości, mości panowie! mamy gości! – powtarzał przejeżdżając wzdłuż wałów. Cisza nastała i słychać było łopotanie chorągwi, które lekki powiew wiatru to nadymał, to owijał naokoło drzewców. Tymczasem nieprzyjaciel zbliżył się tak, że można go było okiem ogarnąć. Była to pierwsza fala, więc nie sam Chmielnicki z chanem, ale rekonesans złożony ze trzydziestu tysięcy wyborowych ordyńców uzbrojonych w łuki, samopały i szable. Zagarnąwszy tysiąc pięćset pachołków wysłanych po żywność, szli gęstą ławą od Wiśniowca, potem wyciągnąwszy się w długi półksiężyc poczęli zajeżdżać z przeciwnej strony ku Staremu Zbarażowi. Ale tymczasem książę przekonawszy się, iż to tylko komunik, dał rozkaz, by jazda wyszła z okopów. Rozległy się głosy komendy, pułki zaczęły się ruszać i wychodzić zza wałów, jak pszczoły z ula. Równina napełniła się ludźmi i końmi. Z dala widać było rotmistrzów z buzdyganami w ręku oganiających chorągwie i szykujących je do boju. Konie parskały rzeźwo – a czasem rżenie przebiegło szeregi. Potem z tej masy wysunęły się dwie chorągwie Tatarów i semenów książęcych i szły drobnym kłusem naprzód; łuki trzęsły się im na plecach, migotały kołpaki – i szli w milczeniu, a na czele ich jechał rudy Wierszułł, pod którym koń rzucał się jak szalony, co chwila zwieszając w powietrzu przednie kopyta, jakby chciał zerwać wędzidła i skoczyć co prędzej w zamęt. Błękitu nieba nie plamiła żadna chmurka, dzień był jasny, przezroczysty – i widać ich było jak na dłoni. W tejże samej chwili od strony Starego Zbaraża ukazał się taborek książęcy, który nie zdołał wejść z całym wojskiem, a teraz nadążał co siły z obawy, aby ordyńcy nie ogarnęli go jednym zamachem. Jakoż nie uszedł ich oczu i wnet długi półksiężyc ruszył ku niemu z kopyta. Krzyki: „Ałła!”, doleciały aż do uszu stojącej na wałach piechoty! chorągwie Wierszułła pomknęły jak wicher na ratunek. Ale półksiężyc dobiegł prędzej do taborku i opasał go w jednej chwili jakoby czarną wstęgą, a jednocześnie kilka tysięcy ordyńców zwróciło się z wyciem nieludzkim ku Wierszułłowi starając się go również opasać. I tu dopiero można było poznać doświadczenie Wierszułła i sprawność jego żołnierzy. Widząc bowiem, że im zachodzą z prawej i lewej strony, rozdzielili się na troje i skoczyli na boki, po czym rozdzielili się na czworo, potem na dwoje – a za każdym razem nieprzyjaciel musiał się zwracać całą linią, bo przed sobą nie miał nikogo, a skrzydła już mu rwano. Dopiero za czwartym razem uderzyli się pierś w pierś, ale Wierszułł uderzył całą siłą w najsłabsze miejsce, rozerwał je i od razu znalazł się na tyłach nieprzyjaciela. Wtedy porzucił go i szedł jak burza ku taborkowi nie dbając, że tamci zaraz mu na kark najadą. Starzy praktycy patrząc na to z wałów uderzali się zbrojnymi dłońmi po lędźwiach, wykrzykując: – Niech ich kule biją tylko książęcy rotmistrze tak prowadzą! Tymczasem Wierszułł natarłszy ostrym klinem na pierścień opasujący taborek przebił go tak, jak strzała przebija ciało żołnierza i w mgnieniu oka przedostał się do środka Teraz zamiast dwóch bitew zawrzała jedna, ale tym zaciętsza Cudny to był widok! W środku równiny taborek jakoby ruchoma forteca wyrzucał długie smugi dymu i ział ogniem – naokół zaś czerniło się mrowie ruchliwe, rozszalałe, niby jakiś wir olbrzymi, za wirem konie latające bez jeźdźców, w środku szum, wrzask, grzechotanie samopałów. Ci tłoczą się jedni przez drugich, tamci nie dają się rozrywać. Jak dzik otoczony broni się białymi kłami i tnie zajadłą psiarnię, tak ów tabor wśród chmary tatarskiej bronił się z rozpaczą i nadzieją, że z obozu pomoc większa od Wierszułłowej mu przyjdzie. Jakoż wkrótce na równinie zamigotały czerwone kolety dragonów Kuszla i Wołodyjowskiego – rzekłbyś: listki czerwone kwiatów, które wiatr żenie. Ci dobiegli do chmary tatarskiej i wpadli w nią jak w czarny las, tak że po chwili wcale ich nie było widać, tylko kotłowanie uczyniło się jeszcze większe. Dziwno było nawet żołnierzom, dlaczego książę nie przyjdzie od razu z dostateczną potęgą w pomoc otoczonym, ale on zwłóczył chcąc dowodnie pokazać żołnierzom, jakie to posiłki im prowadził – i przez to serce im podnieść i do większych jeszcze niebezpieczeństw przygotować. Jednakże ogień w taborku słabiał; znać, już nabijać nie mieli czasu albo się rury muszkietów zbyt rozgrzały; natomiast wrzask Tatarów zwiększał się coraz bardziej, więc książę dał znak i trzy husarskie chorągwie: jedna jego własna pod Skrzetuskim, druga starosty krasnostawskiego, trzecia królewska pod panem Pigłowskim, runęły z obozu ku bitwie. Dobiegły i uderzywszy jak obuchem rozerwały od razu pierścień tatarski, potem spędziły go, zgniotły na równinie, wyparły ku lasom, rozbiły raz jeszcze – i gnały o ćwierć mili od obozu, taborek zaś wśród radosnych okrzyków i huku dział zemknął bezpiecznie w okopy. Tatarzy jednak czując, że za nimi idzie Chmielnicki i chan, nie znikli całkiem z oczu: owszem, wkrótce zjawili się na nowo i hałłakując obiegali cały obóz zajmując przy tym drogi, gościńce i wsie pobliskie, z których wkrótce podniosły się słupy czarnego dymu ku niebu. Mnóstwo ich harcowników zbliżyło się pod okopy, przeciw którym sypnęli się zaraz pojedynczo i kupkami żołnierze książęcy i kwarciani, szczególniej z tatarskich, wołoskich i dragońskich chorągwi. Wierszułł nie mógł brać w harcach udziału, albowiem sześć razy w głowę cięty przy obronie taborku leżał jak nieżywy w namiocie; natomiast pan Wołodyjowski, choć cały już jak rak od krwi czerwony, za mało miał jeszcze ukontentowania i pierwszy wyruszył. Trwały owe harce aż do wieczora, na które z obozu piechoty i rycerstwo z górnych chorągwi patrzyło jak na widowisko. Przebiegano więc sobie wzajemnie, potykano się gromadami albo pojedynczo, chwytano żywcem niewolników. A pan Michał, co którego ucapił i odprowadził, to znów wracał; czerwony jego mundur uwijał się po całym pobojowisku, aż go wreszcie Skrzetuski panu Lanckorońskiemu jako osobliwość z dala pokazał, bo ilekroć sczepił się z Tatarem, rzekłbyś: w Tatara piorun trzasł. Zagłoba, choć pan Michał nie mógł go dosłyszeć, dodawał mu krzykiem z wałów ochoty, od czasu zaś do czasu zwracał się do stojących naokół żołnierzy i mówił: – Patrzcie, waszmościowie! ja to uczyłem go szablą robić. Dobrze! dalejże po nim! Dalibóg – niedługo mnie dorówna! Ale tymczasem słońce zaszło – i harcownik począł z wolna ściągać się z pola, na którym pozostały tylko trupy końskie i ludzkie. W mieście poczęto znów dzwonić na „Anioł Pański”. Noc zapadała z wolna, jednakże ciemność nie nadchodziła, bo naokół świeciły łuny. Paliły się Załościce, Barzyńce, Lublanki, Stryjówka, Kretowice, Zarudzie, Wachlówka – i cała okolica, jak okiem sięgnąć, płonęła jednym pożarem. Dymy w nocy stały się czerwone, gwiazdy świeciły na różowym tle nieba. Chmary ptactwa z lasów, gąszczów i stawów podnosiły się z wrzaskiem okropnym i krążyły w powietrzu oświetlonym pożogą jakoby płomienie latające. Bydło w taborze, przerażone niezwykłym widokiem, poczęło ryczeć żałośnie. – Nie może być – mówili między sobą w okopie starzy żołnierze – aby ów komunik tatarski takowe rozniecił pożary; pewnie to sam Chmielnicki z Kozakami i całą ordą się zbliża. Jakoż nie były to czcze domysły, już bowiem pan Sierakowski przywiózł poprzedniego dnia wiadomość, że hetman zaporoski i chan tuż za komunikiem następują, czekano więc ich na pewno. Żołnierze co do jednego byli na okopach; lud na dachach i wieżach. Wszystkie serca biły niespokojnie. Niewiasty szlochały po kościołach wyciągając ręce do Najświętszego Sakramentu. Gorsze od wszystkiego oczekiwanie przygniotło niezmiernym ciężarem miasto, zamek i obóz. Ale nie trwało długo. Noc jeszcze nie zapadła zupełnie, gdy na widnokręgu ukazały się pierwsze szeregi kozackie i tatarskie, za nimi drugie, trzecie, dziesiąte, setne, tysiączne. Rzekłbyś: wszystkie lasy i chaszcze zerwały się nagle z korzeni i idą na Zbaraż. Na próżno oczy ludzkie szukały końca tych szeregów; jak wzrok sięgnął, czerniło się mrowie ludzkie i końskie ginące w dymach i łunach oddalenia. Szli jak chmury albo jak szarańcza, która całą okolicę ruchomą, straszliwą masą pokryje. Przed nimi szedł groźny pomruk głosów ludzkich jak wicher szumiący w boru wśród wierzchołków starych sosen. Po czym zatrzymawszy się o ćwierć mili, poczęli się rozkładać i zapalać nocne ogniska. – Widzicie ognie? – szeptali żołnierze – dalej idą, niż koń jednym tchem doleci. – Jezus Maria! – mówił do Skrzetuskiego Zagłoba. – Mówię waćpanu, że lew jest we mnie i trwogi nie czuję, ale wolałbym, żeby ich jasne pioruny wszystkich do jutra zatrzasły. Jak mi Bóg miły, że ich za wiele! Już chyba i na Dolinie Józefata większego tłoku nie będzie. I powiedz waćpan, o co tym złodziejom chodzi? Nie siedziałby to każdy psubrat lepiej w domu? nie robiłby spokojnie pańszczyzny? Co my winni, że nas Pan Bóg szlachtą, a ich chamami stworzył i powinnymi im być kazał? Tfu! złość mię porywa! Słodki ja człowiek, do rany mnie przyłożyć, ale niechże mię do pasji nie doprowadzają. Za dużo oni mieli swobód, za dużo chleba, toteż się rozmnożyli jak myszy w gumnie, a teraz się na kotów porywają... Poczekajcie! poczekajcie! Jest tu kot, co się nazywa kniaź Jarema, i drugi – Zagłoba! Co waść myślisz, czy będą tentowali traktatów? Żeby się tak w pokorę udali, jeszcze by ich można zdrowiem darować – co? Jedno mię ciągle niepokoi: czy wiwendy w obozie jest dosyć? A, do diabła! patrzcie no, waszmościowie, znowu tam ognie za tymi ogniami – i dalej ognie! niechże czarna śmierć spadnie na takowy congressus! – Co waść mówisz o traktatach! – odrzekł Skrzetuski – gdy oni sądzą, iż wszystkich nas mają w ręku i jutro najdalej dostaną! – Ale nie dostaną? co? – pytał Zagłoba. – Boska w tym wola. W każdym razie, skoro tu jest książę, nie przyjdzie im łatwo. – Otoś mnie waćpan pocieszył! Nie o to mnie chodzi, by im łatwo nie przyszło – jeno, żeby wcale nie przyszło. – Niemałe to jest ukontentowanie dla żołnierza, gdy darmo gardła nie daje. – Pewnie, pewnie... Niech to pioruny zapalą razem z waszym ukontentowaniem! W tej chwili zbliżyli się Podbipięta i Wołodyjowski. – Mówią, że ordy i kozactwa jest na pół miliona – rzekł Litwin. – Bodaj waści język odjęło! – krzyknął Zagłoba. – Dobra nowina! – Przy szturmach łatwiej ich ciąć niż w polu – odpowiedział ze słodyczą pan Longinus. – Skoro się książę nasz i Chmielnicki nareszcie spotkali – rzekł pan Michał – to już o żadnych układach ani gadać. Albo starosta – albo kapucyn! Jutro sądny dzień będzie! – dodał zacierając ręce. Mały rycerz miał słuszność W tej wojnie, tak długiej, dwa lwy najstraszniejsze ani razu nie stanęły sobie oko w oko. Gromił jeden hetmanów i regimentarzy, drugi potężnych atamanów kozackich, za jednym i za drugim szło w trop zwycięstwo, jeden i drugi byli postrachem nieprzyjaciół – ale czyja szala miała przeważyć w bezpośrednim spotkaniu, teraz dopiero miało się rozstrzygnąć. Wiśniowiecki patrzył bowiem z okopu na nieprzejrzane ćmy tatarskie, kozackie – i na próżno starał się je objąć okiem. Chmielnicki spoglądał z pola na zamek i obóz, myśląc w duszy: „Tam mój wróg najstraszliwszy; gdy tego zetrę, któż mi się oprze?” Łatwo to było zgadnąć, że walka między tymi dwoma ludźmi będzie długa i zaciekła, ale rezultat nie mógł być wątpliwy. Ów kniaź na Łubniach i Wiśniowcu stał na czele piętnastu tysięcy ludzi licząc w to i sługi obozowe, gdy tymczasem za chłopskim wodzem szły ludyszcza mieszkające od Morza Azowskiego i Donu aż po ujścia Dunaju. Szedł więc z nim chan na czele ordy krymskiej, białogrodzkiej, nohajskiej i dobrudzkiej – szedł lud, który na wszystkich dorzeczach Dniestru i Dniepru zamieszkiwał, szli Niżowi i czerń nieprzeliczona – ze stepów, jarów, borów, miast, miasteczek, wsi i chutorów, i ci wszyscy, co pierwej w dworskich lub koronnych chorągwiach służyli; szli Czerkasowie, karałasze wołoscy, Turcy sylistryjscy, Turcy rumelscy; szły nawet luźne watahy Serbów i Bułgarów. Zdawać się mogło, że to nowa wędrówka narodów, które porzuciły mroczne stepowe siedziby, ciągną na zachód, by nowe ziemie zająć, nowe państwo utworzyć. Taki to był stosunek sił walczących... garść przeciw krociom, wyspa naprzeciw morzu! Więc nie dziwota, że niejedno serce biło trwogą i że nie tylko w mieście, nie tylko w tym kącie kraju, ale i w całej Rzeczypospolitej patrzono na ten samotny okop, otoczony powodzią dzikich wojowników, jak na grobowiec wielkich rycerzy i wielkiego ich wodza. Tak samo zapewne patrzył i Chmielnicki, bo ledwie ognie rozpaliły się dobrze w jego obozach, gdy przed okopami Kozak wysłaniec jął machać białą chorągwią, trąbić i krzyczeć, by nie strzelano. Straże wyszły i porwały go natychmiast. – Od hetmana do księcia Jaremy – rzekł im. Kniaź jeszcze z konia nie zsiadł i stał na okopie z twarzą pogodną jak niebo. Łuny odbijały mu się w oczach i obłóczyły różowym blaskiem jego delikatną, białą twarz. Kozak stanąwszy przed obliczem pańskim stracił mowę i łydy zadrżały pod nim, a mrowie przeszło mu przez ciało, choć to był stary wilk stepowy i jako poseł przybywał. – Kto ty? – pytał książę wojewoda utkwiwszy w niego swe spokojne źrenice. – Ja setnik Sokół... od hetmana. – A z czym przychodzisz? Setnik począł bić czołem pokłony aż pod strzemiona książęce. – Przebacz, władyko! co mnie kazali, to powiem, ja nie winien! – Mów śmiało. – Hetman kazał mi powiedzieć, że w gości przybył do Zbaraża i jutro w zamku was odwiedzi. – Powiedz mu, że nie jutro, ale dziś wydaję ucztę w zamku! – odrzekł książę. Jakoż w godzinę później zagrzmiały na wiwaty moździerze, wzniosły się radosne okrzyki – i wszystkie okna zamkowe zajaśniały od tysiąców świec jarzących. Chan usłyszawszy wiwatowe strzały, głosy trąb i kotłów wyszedł własną osobą przed namiot w towarzystwie brata Nuradyna, sułtana Gałgi, Tuhaj–beja i wielu murzów, a następnie posłał po Chmielnickiego. Hetman, jakkolwiek nieco już podpiły, stawił się natychmiast i bijąc pokłony, a zarazem przykładając palce do czoła, brody i piersi czekał na zapytanie. Przez długi czas chan spoglądał na zamek świecący z dala jak olbrzymia latarnia i kiwał z lekka głową, na koniec pogładził się ręką po rzadkiej brodzie, która w dwóch długich kosmykach spadała na łasicową szubę i rzekł wskazując palcem na jaśniejące szyby: – Hetmanie zaporoski, co tam jest? – Najpotężniejszy carzu! – odrzekł Chmielnicki – to kniaź Jarema ucztuje. Chan zdumiał się. – Ucztuje?... – Trupy to jutrzejsze dziś ucztują – odrzekł Chmielnicki. Wtem nowe wystrzały huknęły na zamku, zabrzmiały trąby, a zmieszane okrzyki doszły aż do dostojnych uszu chanowych. – Jeden Bóg – mruknął. – Lew jest w sercu tego giaura. I po chwili milczenia dodał: – Wolałbym z nim stać niż z tobą. Chmielnicki zadrżał. Ciężko on opłacał niezbędną przyjaźń tatarską, a do tego jeszcze nigdy nie był pewien straszliwego sojusznika. Lada fantazja chanowa, i wszystkie ordy mogły się zwrócić przeciw kozactwu, które wówczas byłoby zgubione bez ratunku. A przy tym wiedział Chmielnicki jeszcze i to, że chan pomagał mu wprawdzie dla łupów, dla darów, dla nieszczęsnego jasyru, uważając się jednak za prawowitego monarchę, wstydził się w duszy stawać po stronie buntu przeciw królowi, po stronie takiego „Chmiela” przeciw takiemu Wiśniowieckiemu. Hetman kozacki upijał się częstokroć nie tylko z nałogu, ale i z desperacji... – Wielki monarcho! – rzekł. – Jarema twój wróg. On to Tatarom odjął Zadnieprze, on pobitych murzów jako wilków po drzewach na postrach wieszał; on na Krym chciał iść ogniem i mieczem... – A wy to nie czyniliście szkód w ułusach? – pytał chan. – Jam twój niewolnik. Sine wargi Tuhaj–beja poczęły drgać i kły błyskać; miał on między Kozakami śmiertelnego wroga, który swego czasu cały czambuł w pień mu wyciął i samego ledwie nie schwytał. Nazwisko jego cisnęło mu się teraz do ust. z nieubłaganą siłą mściwych wspomnień, więc nie wytrzymał i począł warczeć z cicha: – Burłaj! Burłaj! – Tuhaj–beju! – rzekł natychmiast Chmielnicki – wy z Burłajem za najjaśniejszym i mądrym rozkazaniem chanowym zeszłego roku wodę na miecze leli. Nowa salwa wystrzałów zamkowych przerwała dalszą rozmowę. Chan rękę wyciągnął i zatoczył nią koło obejmujące Zbaraż miasto, zamek i okop. – Jutro to moje? – pytał zwróciwszy się do Chmielnickiego. – Jutro tamci pomrą – odparł Chmielnicki z oczyma utkwionymi w zamek. Po czym na nowo jął bić pokłony i ręką dotykać czoła, brody i piersi, uważając rozmowę za skończoną. Chan też otulił się w łasicową szubę, bo noc była chłodna, choć lipcowa, i rzekł zwróciwszy się ku namiotom: – Późno już!... – Wówczas wszyscy poczęli się kiwać, jakby jedną siłą poruszani, a on szedł do namiotu z wolna i poważnie, powtarzając z cicha: – Jeden Bóg!... Chmielnicki oddalił się również ku swoim, a przez drogę mruczał: – Oddam ci zamek i miasto, i łupy, i jeńców, ale Jarema będzie mój, nie twój, choćby mi gardłem zapłacić za niego przyszło. Stopniowo ogniska poczęły mdleć i gasnąć, stopniowo uciszał się głuchy szmer kilkuset tysięcy głosów; jeszcze tu i owdzie odzywał się głos piszczałek lub wołania koniuchów tatarskich wyganiających konie na nocną paszę; po czym i te głosy umilkły i sen objął nieprzeliczone zastępy tatarskie i kozackie. Tylko zamek huczał, grzmiał... wiwatował, jakby w nim wesele wyprawiano. W obozie oczekiwano powszechnie, że szturm nazajutrz nastąpi. Jakoż od rana ruszyły się tłumy czerni, Kozaków, Tatarów i innych dzikich wojowników, ciągnących z Chmielnickim, i szły ku okopom na kształt czarnych chmur walących się na szczyt góry. Żołnierz, lubo już dnia poprzedniego na próżno starał się zliczyć ogniska, zdrętwiał teraz na widok tego morza głów. Lecz nie był to jeszcze szturm prawdziwy, ale raczej oględziny pola, szańców, fos; wałów i całego polskiego obozu. I jak wzdęta fala morska, którą wiatr żenie z dalekiej roztoczy, przyjdzie, spiętrzy się, zapieni, uderzy z hukiem, a potem cofnie się w dal, tak oni uderzali tu i owdzie i znów się cofali, i znów uderzali jakby próbując oporu, jakby chcąc się przekonać, czy samym swym widokiem, czy samą liczbą nie zgniotą ducha, zanimby ciała zgnieść mogli. Bili też z dział – i kule gęsto poczęły padać do obozu, z którego odpowiadały oktawy i ręczna strzelba, a jednocześnie na wałach pojawiła się procesja z Najświętszym Sakramentem, aby otrzeźwić zdrętwiałe wojsko. Niósł ksiądz Muchowiecki złocistą monstrancję trzymając ją obu rękoma powyżej twarzy, a czasem podnosząc w górę – i szedł z przymkniętymi oczyma i ascetyczną twarzą, spokojny, przybrany w lamową kapę i pod baldachimem. Przy nim szło dwóch księży trzymając go pod łokcie: Jaskólski, kapelan husarski, czasu swego przesławny żołnierz, w sztuce wojennej jakby wódz jaki doświadczony, i Żabkowski, również eks–wojskowy, olbrzymi bernardyn, siłą jednemu panu Longinowi w całym obozie ustępujący. Drążki baldachimu niosło czterech szlachty, między którymi był i Zagłoba – przed baldachimem zaś postępowały dziewczątka o słodkich twarzach sypiące kwiaty. Szli tedy przez całą długość wałów, a za nimi starszyzna wojskowa; żołnierzom zaś na widok monstrancji błyszczącej na kształt słońca, na widok spokoju księży i onych dziewczątek, przybranych w bieli, rosły serca, przybywała odwaga, zapał wstępował w dusze. Wiatr roznosił krzepiący zapach mirry palonej w trybularzach; głowy wszystkich pochylały się z pokorą. Muchowiecki od czasu do czasu wznosił monstrancję i oczy ku niebu – i intonował pieśń: „Przed tak wielkim Sakramentem”. Dwa potężne głosy Jaskólskiego i Żabkowskiego podchwytywały ją w lot dośpiewując „upadajmy na twarzy” – a całe wojsko śpiewało dalej: „Niech ustąpią z testamentem nowym prawom już starzy!” Głęboki bas dział wtórował pieśni, a czasem kula armatnia przelatywała hucząc nad baldachimem i księżmi, czasem uderzywszy poniżej w wał zasypywała ich ziemią, aż pan Zagłoba kurczył się i przyciskał do drążka. Szczególniej strach chwytał go za włosy, gdy procesja dla modlitew stawała na miejscu. Wówczas trwało milczenie i kule słychać było doskonale, lecące stadem jak wielkie ptaki; Zagłoba tylko się czerwienił coraz mocniej, a ksiądz Jaskólski zezował ku polu i nie mogąc wytrzymać, mruczał: „Kury im sadzać, nie z dział bić!” – bo istotnie bardzo złych mieli puszkarzy Kozacy, a on, jako dawny żołnierz, nie mógł spokojnie na takową niezręczność i takie marnowanie prochu patrzeć. I znowu szli dalej – aż doszli do drugiego końca wałów, na które też nie było ze strony nieprzyjaciela nigdzie wielkiego nacisku. Próbując tu i owdzie, szczególniej od zachodniego stawu, czy się nie uda wywołać popłochu, cofnęli się na koniec Tatarzy i Kozacy ku swoim stanowiskom i trwali w nich nie wysyłając nawet harcowników. Tymczasem procesja otrzeźwiła całkowicie oblężonych. Widoczne już teraz było, że Chmielnicki czeka na przybycie swego taboru, jakkolwiek skądinąd tak pewny był, że pierwszy prawdziwy szturm wystarczy, iż zaledwie kilka szańców pod armaty kazał usypać i żadnych innych ziemnych robót nie przedsiębrał, aby zagrozić oblężonym. Tabor nadciągnął nazajutrz i stanął, wóz przy wozie, w kilkadziesiąt rzędów, na milę długości, od Werniaków aż ku Dębinie – z nim przyszły jeszcze nowe siły, a mianowicie pyszna piechota zaporoska, prawie janczarom tureckim równa, do szturmów i wstępnego boju o wiele od czerni i Tatarów sposobniejsza. Pamiętny wtorkowy dzień 13 listopada zeszedł na obustronnych gorączkowych przygotowaniach: już nie było wątpliwości, że szturm nastąpi, bo trąby, kotły i litaury grały od rana larum w kozackim obozie, a między tatarstwem huczał jak grzmot wielki święty bęben, bałt zwany... Wieczór uczynił się cichy, pogodny; jeno z obu stawów i Gniezny podniosły się lekkie mgły – na koniec pierwsza gwiazda zamigotała na niebie. W tej chwili sześćdziesiąt armat kozackich ryknęło jednym głosem, nieprzejrzane zastępy ruszyły z krzykiem okropnym ku wałom – i szturm się rozpoczął. Wojska stały na wałach i zdawało im się, że ziemia drży pod ich nogami; najstarsi żołnierze nie pamiętali nic podobnego. – Jezus Maria! co to jest? – pytał Zagłoba stojąc obok Skrzetuskiego z husarią w przerwie wałowej – to nie ludzie idą na nas. – Jakbyś waść wiedział, że nie ludzie; nieprzyjaciel woły przed sobą żenie, abyśmy się pierwej strzelbą na nie wysilili. Stary szlachcic poczerwieniał jak burak, oczy wyszły mu na wierzch, a z ust. buchnęło jedno słowo, w którym cała wściekłość, cały przestrach i wszystko co mógł myśleć w tej chwili, było zawarte: – Łajdaki!.. Woły jak szalone, popędzane przez dzikich, półnagich czabańczuków batami i palącymi się pochodniami, zdziczałe ze strachu, biegły naprzód z rykiem okropnym, to zbijając się w kupę, to pędząc, to rozbiegając lub zwracając w tył, a pędzone krzykiem, parzone ogniem, smagane surowcem, leciały znów ku wałom. Aż Wurcel począł ziać ogniem i żelazem, wówczas dymy zakryły świat – niebo poczerwieniało – przerażone bydło rozproszyło się, jakby je piorun rozegnał, połowa go padła – a po ich trupach nieprzyjaciel szedł dalej. Na przedzie, kłuci z tyłu spisami i prażeni ogniem z samopałów, biegli jeńcy z worami piasku, którymi fosę mieli zasypywać. Byli to chłopi z okolic Zbaraża, którzy nie zdołali się schronić do miasta przed nawałą; zarówno młodzi mężczyźni, jak starcy i niewiasty. Biegło to wszystko z krzykiem, płaczem i wyciąganiem rąk ku niebu, i wołaniem o litość. Włosy stawały na głowie od tego wycia, ale litość zmarła wówczas na ziem i : z jednej strony spisy kozackie pogrążały się w ich plecy, z drugiej kule Wurcla miażdżyły nieszczęsnych, kartacze rwały ich na sztuki, ryły w nich bruzdy, więc biegli, bluzgali się we krwi – padali, podnosili się i znów biegli, bo pchała ich fala kozacka, kozacką turecka, tatarska... Wnet fosa zapełniła się ciałami, krwią, worami z piaskiem – na koniec zrównała się i nieprzyjaciel z wyciem rzucił się przez nią. Pułki pchały się jedne za drugimi; przy świetle działowego ognia widać było starszyznę, zaganiającą buzdyganami coraz nowe zastępy na okop. Co najprzebrańszy lud rzucił się na kwatery i wojska Jeremiego, bo widział Chmielnicki, iż tam będzie opór największy. Szły więc: kurzenie siczowe, za nimi straszliwi perejasławscy z Łobodą, za nimi Woronczenko wiódł pułk czerkaski, Kułak pułk karwowski, Neczaj bracławski, Stepka humański, Mrozowicki korsuński – szli i kalniczanie, i potężny pułk białocerkiewski piętnaście tysięcy ludzi liczący – a z nim sam Chmielnicki – w ogniu jak szatan czerwony, szeroką pierś na kule wystawiający, z twarzą lwa, okiem orła – w chaosie, dymie, zamieszaniu, rzezi i zwichrzeniu, w płomieniach na wszystko baczny, wszystkim rządzący. Za mołojcami szli dzicy dońscy Kozacy; dalej Czerkasi walczący z bliska nożami, tuż Tuhaj–bej wiódł wyborowych nohajców; za nimi Subagazi białogrodzkich Tatarów, tuż Kurdłuk śniadych astrachańców zbrojnych w olbrzymie łuki i strzały, z których każda nieledwie za dziryt ujść mogła. Szli jedni za drugimi tak gęsto, że gorący oddech z tyłu idących oblewał karki przodowym. Ilu ich padło, nim doszli na koniec do owej fosy ciałami jeńców zasypanej, któż opowie, któż wyśpiewa! Lecz doszli i przeszli, i poczęli się drzeć na wały. Wówczas rzekłbyś, że ta noc gwiaździsta – to noc sądu ostatecznego. Działa, nie mogąc tłuc bliższych, ryczały ogniem nieustannym na dalsze szeregi. Granaty, kreśląc łuki ogniste po niebie, leciały z chichotem piekielnym, czyniąc w ciemności dzień jasny. Piechota niemiecka i polska łanowa, a obok niej spieszeni dragoni książęcy leli prawie wprost w twarze i piersi mołojców płomień i ołów. Pierwsze ich szeregi chciały się cofać i pchane z tyłu, nie mogły. Więc marli na miejscu. Krew bluzgała pod stopami następujących. Wały stały się śliskie, obsuwały się po nich nogi, ręce, piersi. Oni darli się na nie, spadali i znów się darli, przykryci dymem, czarni od sadzy, kłuci, rąbani, strzelani, gardząc ranami i śmiercią. Miejscami walczono już na białą broń. Widziałeś ludzi jakby nieprzytomnych z wściekłości, z wyszczerzonymi zębami, z twarzą zalaną krwią... Żywi walczyli na drgającej masie pobitych i konających. Nie było już słychać komendy, jeno krzyk ogólny, straszny, w którym ginęło wszystko: i grzechot strzelb, i charczenie rannych, i jęki, i syk granatów. I trwała ta walka olbrzymia a bezpardonowa przez całe godziny. Naokół wału urósł drugi wał trupów – i tamował przystęp szturmującym. Siczowych wycięto niemal do nogi, pułk perejasławski leżał pokotem naokół wału; karwowski, bracławski i humański były zdziesiątkowane – ale inne pchały się jeszcze, popychane z tyłu przez gwardie hetmańskie, rumelskich Turków i urumbejskich Tatarów. Jednakże zamieszanie powstawało już w szeregach napastniczych, gdy tymczasem naokoło łanowe piechoty polskie, Niemcy i dragonia nie ustąpili dotąd ani piędzi. Zziajani, krwią ociekli, porwani szałem bojowym, spotnieli, wpółobłąkani od zapachu krwi, rwali się jedni przez drugich ku nieprzyjacielowi tak właśnie, jak rozwścieczeni wilcy drą się ku stadu owiec. W tej chwili Chmielnicki natarł powtórnie z niedobitkami pierwszych pułków i z całą nietkniętą jeszcze potęgą białocerkwian, Tatarów, Turków i Czerkasów. Działa z okopów przestały grzmieć, granaty świecić, tylko broń ręczna zgrzytała przez całą długość zachodniego wału. Zgiełk wszczął się na nowo. Na koniec i strzelba umilkła. Ciemności pokryły walczących. I już żadne oko nie mogło widzieć, co się tam dzieje – jeno przewracało się coś w pomroce jakby olbrzymie cielsko potworu rzucane konwulsjami. Nawet z krzyków nie można było już poznać, czy brzmi w nich tryumf, czy rozpacz. Chwilami i one milkły, a wtedy słychać było tylko jakby olbrzymi jeden jęk rozlegający się ze wszech stron, spod ziemi, na ziemi, w powietrzu, wyżej i wyżej, jak gdyby i dusze odlatywały jęcząc z tego pobojowiska. Ale były to krótkie przerwy: po takiej chwili wrzaski i wycia odzywały się z większą jeszcze siłą, coraz chrapliwsze, coraz bardziej nieczłowiecze. Wtem znów zagrzmiał ogień ręcznej strzelby: to oberszter Machnicki z resztą piechoty przychodził w pomoc utrudzonym regimentom. Trąbki na odwrót poczęły grać w tylnych szeregach mołojców. Nastała przerwa, pułki kozackie oddaliły się od okopu na staję i stanęły pod osłoną własnych dział– ale nie minęło i pół godziny, gdy Chmielnicki znowu zerwał się i po raz trzeci gnał ich do szturmu. Ale wówczas na okopie ukazał się na koniu sam książę Jeremi. Łatwo go było poznać, bo proporzec i buńczuk hetmański wiały mu nad głową – a zaś przed nim i za nim niesiono kilkadziesiąt palących się krwawo pochodni. Wnet poczęto bić z dział do niego, ale niewprawni puszkarze przerzucali kule daleko, aż za Gnieznę, on zaś stał spokojnie i patrzył w zbliżające się chmury... Kozacy zwolnili kroku, jakby oczarowani tym widokiem. – Jarema! Jarema! – poszedł cichy pomruk, niby szum wiatru, przez głębokie szeregi. I stojąc na okopie wśród krwawych świateł wydawał im się ten groźny książę jakby olbrzym z baśni ludowej, więc drżenie przebiegło im utrudzone członki, a ręce czyniły znaki krzyża... On stał ciągle. Skinął złotą buławą – i wnet złowrogie ptactwo granatów zaszumiało na niebie i wpadło w następujące szeregi; zastępy zwinęły się jak smok śmiertelnie rażony; okrzyk przerażenia przeleciał z jednego końca ławy na drugi. – Biegiem! biegiem! – rozległy się głosy pułkowników kozackich. Czarna ława ruszyła całym pędem ku wałom, pod którymi mogła znaleźć ochronę od granatów, ale nie przebiegła jeszcze ani połowy drogi, gdy książę, widny ciągle jak na dłoni, zwrócił się nieco ku zachodowi i znów skinął złotą buławą. Na ten znak od strony stawu, z przerwy między jego zwierciadłem a wałem, poczęła się wysuwać jazda – i w mgnieniu oka rozlała się na krańcu brzegowym równiny; przy świetle granatów widać było doskonale olbrzymie chorągwie husarii Skrzetuskiego i Zaćwilichowskiego, dragonię Kuszla i Wołodyjowskiego i Tatarów książęcych Roztworowskiego. Za nimi wysuwały się coraz nowe pułki semenów i Wołochów Bychowca. Nie tylko Chmielnicki, ale ostatni z ciurów kozackich poznał w jednej chwili, że zuchwały wódz postanowił rzucić całą jazdę w bok nieprzyjacielowi. Natychmiast w szeregach mołojców zabrzmiały trąbki do odwrotu. „Czoło ku jeździe! czoło ku jeździe!” – rozległy się przerażone głosy. Jednocześnie zaś Chmielnicki usiłował zmienić front swych wojsk i jazdą od jazdy się zasłonić. Ale już czasu nie było. Zanim zdołał sprawić szyki, zerwały się książęce chorągwie i biegły jakby na skrzydłach z okrzykiem „Bij, zabij!”, z warkotaniem proporców, z świstem piór i żelaznym chrzęstem zbroi. Husarie wraziły kopie w ścianę nieprzyjaciela i same wpadły za nimi jak orkan, przewalając i druzgocąc wszystko po drodze. Żadna siła ludzka, żaden rozkaz, żaden wódz nie zdołał już utrzymać pułków pieszych, na które pierwszy impet się zwrócił. Dziki popłoch ogarnął wyborową gwardię hetmańską. Białocerkwianie rzucali samopały, piszczele, spisy, kosy, kiścienie, szable i osłaniając głowy rękoma, gnali w obłędzie strachu, z rykiem zwierzęcym, na stojące w tyle oddziały Tatarów. Ale Tatarzy przyjęli ich ulewą strzał – więc rzucili się w bok i biegli wzdłuż taboru pod ogniem piechoty i dział Wurcla, ścieląc się trupem tak gęstym, że rzadko gdzie jeden na drugiego nie padał. Ale tymczasem dziki Tuhaj–bej, wspomagany przez Subagaziego i Urum–murzę, uderzył z wściekłością na nawałę husarii. Nie miał on nadziei jej złamać, pragnął ją tylko choćby na krótko powstrzymać, aby przez ten czas sylistryjscy i rumelscy janczarowie mogli sformować się w czworoboki, a białocerkiewszczanie ochłonąć z pierwszego popłochu. Skoczył więc jak w dym – i sam leciał pierwszym szeregu nie jak wódz, ale jak prosty Tatar i siekł, zabijał, narażał się razem z innymi. Krzywe szable nohajców dzwoniły po pancerzach i harnaszach, a wycie wojowników głuszyło wszystkie inne głosy. Lecz wytrzymać nie mogli. Wyparci z miejsca, naciskani strasznym ciężarem żelaznych jeźdźców, którym nie zwykli stawiać czoła otwarcie, spychani ku janczarom, cięci długimi mieczami, zrzucani z siodeł, kłuci, bici, gnieceni jak jadowite robactwo, bronili się jednak z taką wściekłością, że istotnie pęd husarii wstrzymany został. Tuhaj–bej w ukropie bojowym rzucał się na kształt niszczącego płomienia, a nohajcy szli przy nim, jak wilcy idą przy wilczycy. Jednak ustępowali, coraz gęstszym trupem padając. Już krzyki „Ałła!” grzmiące z pola zwiastowały, że janczarowie stanęli w ordynku, gdy do wściekłego Tuhaj–beja przypadł Skrzetuski i w łeb koncerzem go trzasnął. Lecz widać rycerz wszystkich sił jeszcze po chorobie nie odzyskał lub może kuta w Damaszku misiurka cięcie wstrzymała, dość że brzeszczot zwinął się na głowie i uderzywszy płaszczyzną spękał się na drobne kawałki. Ale oczy Tuhaj–beja nocą natychmiast się powlokły, zdarł konia i padł na ręce nohajców, którzy porwawszy swego wodza pierzchli z wrzaskiem okropnym w obie strony, jak pierzcha mgła zwiana wichrem gwałtownym. Wszystkie jazdy książęce znalazły się teraz wobec janczarów rumelskich i sylistryjskich i wobec watah poturczeńców serbskich, które razem z janczarami utworzyły jeden potężny czworobok i cofały się z wolna ku taborowi, zwrócone frontem ku wrogom, najeżone rurami muszkietów, ostrzami długich włóczni, dzirytów, berdyszów i handżarów. Chorągwie pancerne, dragońskie i semeńskie pędziły ku nim jak wicher, a na samym przedzie szła z łoskotem i tętentem husarska Skrzetuskiego. Sam on leciał na oślep w pierwszym szeregu, a przy nim pan Longinus na swej kobyle inflanckiej, ze straszliwym Zerwikapturem w ręku. Czerwona wstęga ognia przeleciała z jednego końca czworoboku na drugi – kule zaświstały w uszach jeźdźców, gdzieniegdzie człowiek jęknął, gdzieniegdzie koń się zwalił, linia jazdy łamie się, ale oni pędzą dalej; już dobiegają, już janczary słyszą chrapanie i zdyszany oddech koni – czworobok zbija się jeszcze ciaśniej i pochyla mur włóczni, trzymanych żylastymi rękoma, ku rozszalałym rumakom. Ile ostrz w tej chmurze, tyle śmierci grozi rycerzom. Wtem jakiś husarz–wielkolud dopada w niepowstrzymanym pędzie do ściany czworoboku; przez chwilę widać kopyta olbrzymiego konia zwieszone w powietrzu; następnie rycerz i rumak wpadają w środek ścisku, druzgocąc włócznie, przewalając ludzi, łamiąc, miażdżąc, niwecząc. Jak orzeł spada na stado białych pardew, a one zbite przed nim w lękliwą kupę idą na łup drapieżnika, który rwie je pazurami i dziobem – tak pan Longinus Podbipięta wpadłszy w środek nieprzyjacielskich szyków szalał ze swym Zerwikapturem. I nigdy trąba powietrzna nie czyni takich spustoszeń w młodym i gęstym lesie, jakie on czynił w ścisku janczarów. Straszny był: postać jego przybrała nieczłowiecze wymiary; kobyła zmieniła się w jakiegoś smoka ziejącego płomień z nozdrzy, a Zerwikaptur troił się w ręku rycerza. Kislar–Bak, olbrzymi aga, rzucił się na niego i padł przecięty na dwoje. Próżno co tęższe chłopy wyciągną ręce, zastawią mu się włóczniami – wnet mrą, jakby rażeni gromem – on zaś tratuje po nich, ciska się w tłum największy i co machnie – rzekłbyś: kłosy pod kosą padają, robi się pustka, słychać wrzask przestrachu, jęki, grzmot uderzeń, zgrzyt żelaza o czaszki i chrapanie piekielnej kobyły. – Diw! diw! – wołają przerażone głosy. W tej chwili żelazna nawała husarii ze Skrzetuskim na czele runęła bramą otwartą przez litewskiego rycerza: ściany czworoboku pękły jak ściany walącego się domu i masy janczarów rzuciły się w ucieczce na wszystkie strony. Czas też był na to, bo nohajcy pod Subagazim wracali już, jak wilki krwi żądne, do bitwy, a z drugiej strony Chmielnicki zebrawszy na nowo białocerkwian szedł z pomocą janczarom – lecz teraz zmieszało się wszystko. Kozacy, Tatarzy, poturczeńcy, janczarowie uciekali w największym nieładzie i popłochu ku taborom, nie dając żadnego oporu. Jazda parła ich siekąc na oślep. Kto nie zginął w pierwszej stai, ginął w drugiej. Pogoń była tak zacięta, że chorągwie prześcignęły tylne szeregi uciekających; żołnierzom ręce mdlały od cięcia. Tłumy rzucały broń, chorągwie, czapki, a nawet świty. Białe kapuzy janczarskie pokryły jak śniegiem pole. Cała wyborna milicja Chmielnickiego, piechota, jazda, artyleria, posiłkowe oddziały tatarskie i tureckie utworzyły jedną bezładną masę, nieprzytomną, obłąkaną, oślepłą z przerażenia. Całe setki uciekały przed jednym towarzyszem. Husaria, rozbiwszy piechoty i Tatarów, uczyniła swoje, teraz zaś dragoni i lekkie chorągwie szły ze sobą w zawody, a na ich czele pan Wołodyjowski z Kuszlem szerzyli wiarę ludzkę przechodzące klęski. Krew pokryła jedną kałużą straszliwe pobojowisko i chlupotała jak woda pod gwałtownymi uderzeniami kopyt końskich pryskając na zbroje i twarze rycerzy. Uciekające tłumy odetchnęły dopiero wśród wozów swego taboru, gdy trąby odwołały jazdę książęcą. Rycerstwo wracało ze śpiewaniem i okrzykami radości, licząc po drodze dymiącymi szablami trupy nieprzyjaciół. Ale któż mógł jednym rzutem oka rozmiary klęski ocenić? kto mógł wszystkich policzyć, gdy przy samym okopie leżały ciała jedne na drugich „na chłopa wysoko”? Żołnierze byli jakby zaczadzeni surowymi wyziewami krwi i potu. Szczęściem, od strony stawów wstał dość silny wiatr i zwiał te zaduchy ku nieprzyjacielskim namiotom. Tak skończyło się pierwsze spotkanie straszliwego „Jaremy” z Chmielnickim. Ale szturm nie był skończony, bo podczas gdy Wiśniowiecki odpierał ataki wymierzone na prawe skrzydło obozu, Burłaj na lewym o mało co nie stał się panem okopów. Obszedłszy cicho miasto i zamek na czele zadnieprzańskich wojowników dotarł do wschodniego stawu i uderzył potężnie na Firlejowe kwatery. Nie mogła wytrzymać uderzenia węgierska piechota tam stojąca, bo wały przy stawie nie były jeszcze dokończone – i pierwszy chorąży pierzchnął z banderią, za nim zaś cały pośpieszył regiment. Burłaj wskoczył do środka, a za nim Zadnieprzańcy runęli jak niewstrzymany potok. Krzyki zwycięstwa dobiegły aż do przeciwnego krańca obozu! Kozacy pędząc za uciekającymi Węgrami rozbili mały oddział jazdy, zagwoździli kilka dział i już docierali do kwater kasztelana bełskiego, gdy pan Przyjemski na czele kilku rot niemieckich nadbiegł z pomocą. Przebiwszy jednym pchnięciem chorążego, porwał za chorągiew i rzucił się z nią na nieprzyjaciela, za nim Niemcy zwarli się potężnie z kozactwem. Zawrzała straszliwa walka ręczna, w której z jednej strony zaciekłość i przygniatająca liczba Burłajowych zastępów, z drugiej męstwo starych lwów z trzydziestoletniej wojny szły ze sobą o lepszą. Na próżno Burłaj ciskał się w najgęstsze szeregi walczących na kształt rannego odyńca. Ani pogarda śmierci, z jaką walczyli mołojcy, ani ich wytrwałość nie mogła powstrzymać niepohamowanych Niemców, którzy idąc murem naprzód, razili ich tak potężnie, że wyparli zaraz z miejsca, przyparli do okopów, zdziesiątkowali i po półgodzinnej walce wyrzucili precz za wały. Pan Przyjemski, zalany krwią, pierwszy zatknął swą chorągiew na nie dokończonym nasypie. Położenie Burłaja było teraz straszne, musiał bowiem cofać się tąż samą drogą, którą nadszedł, a że Jeremi zgniótł już właśnie atakujących prawe skrzydło, mógł więc z łatwością odciąć cały Burłajowy oddział. Przyszedł mu wprawdzie z pomocą Mrozowicki, na czele korsuńskich konnych mołojców, ale w tej chwili ukazała się husaria pana Koniecpolskiego, do niej przyłączył się wracający z ataku na janczarów Skrzetuski i obaj odcięli cofającego się dotychczas w porządku Burłaja. Jednym atakiem rozbili go w puch i wtedy to poczęła się rzeź okropna. Kozacy, mając zamkniętą drogę do taborów, mieli tylko drogę śmierci otwartą. Jedni też, nie prosząc pardonu, bronili się zaciekle gromadkami lub pojedynczo, inni próżno wyciągali ręce ku jeźdźcom huczącym jak wicher po bojowisku. Rozpoczęły się gonitwy, przebiegania, pojedyncze walki; wyszukiwania nieprzyjaciół ukrytych w rozpadlinach i nierównościach gruntu. Z okopów, aby oświecić pobojowisko, zaczęto rzucać pozapalane maźnice ze smołą, które leciały jak ogniste meteory z grzywą płomienną. Przy tych czerwonych blaskach docinano reszty Zadnieprzańców. Skoczył im jeszcze na pomoc i Subagazi, który dnia tego cudów męstwa dokazywał, ale przesławny Marek Sobieski, starosta krasnostawski, osadził go na miejscu, jak lew osadza dzikiego bawołu – więc widział już Burłaj, że znikąd nie ma ratunku. Aleś, Burłaju, sławę swą kozaczą kochał więcej niż życie, dlategoś nie szukał ocalenia! Inni wymykali się w ciemnościach, kryli się po szczelinach, prześlizgiwali się między kopytami rumaków, on zaś szukał jeszcze wrogów. Tam ściął pana Dąbka i pana Rusieckiego, i młode lwie pacholę pana Aksaka, tego samego, który pod Konstantynowem nieśmiertelną okrył się sławą; potem porwał pana Sawickiego, potem dwóch od razu skrzydlatych husarzy rozciągnął na ziemi rodzącej, na koniec widząc ogromnego szlachcica przebiegającego z rykiem żubrowym pobojowisko zerwał się i szedł jak błyszczący płomień na niego. Pan Zagłoba – on to był bowiem – ryknął ze strachu jeszcze silniej i zwrócił konia do ucieczki. Reszta włosów stanęła mu dębem na głowie, ale przytomności nie stracił, owszem, fortele jak błyskawice przelatywały mu przez głowę, a jednocześnie wrzeszczał co siły: „Mości panowie! kto w Boga wierzy!.. „ – i gnał jak wicher ku gęstszej kupie jeźdźców. Burłaj zaś przebiegał mu od boku jakoby po cięciwie łuku. Pan Zagłoba zamknął oczy, a w głowie szumiało mu: „Zdechnę ja i pchły moje!” – słyszał za sobą prychanie konia, spostrzegł, że nikt nie idzie mu z pomocą, że nie uciecze i że żadna inna ręka, chyba jego własna, nie wyrwie go z Burłajowej paszczęki. Ale w tej ostatniej chwili, w tej już prawie agonii, nagle rozpacz jego i przestrach zmieniły się we wściekłość; ryknął tak strasznie, jak żaden tur nie ryczy, i zwinąwszy konia na miejscu, zwrócił się na przeciwnika. – Zagłobę gonisz! – krzyknął nacierając z szablą wzniesioną. W tej chwili nowe stado płonących maźnic rzucono z okopów; uczyniło się widno. Burłaj spojrzał i zdumiał. Nie zdumiał usłyszawszy imię, ba go nigdy w życiu nie słyszał; ale poznawszy męża, którego jako Bohunowego przyjaciela ugaszczał niedawno w Jampolu. Ale właśnie ta nieszczęsna chwila zdumienia zgubiła mężnego wodza mołojców, bo nim się opamiętał, ciął go pan Zagłoba przez skroń i jednym zamachem zwalił z konia. Było to na oku wszystkiego wojska. Radosnym wrzaskom usarskim odpowiedział okrzyk przerażenia mołojców, którzy widząc śmierć starego lwa czarnomorskiego stracili resztę ducha i zaniechali wszelkiego oporu. Których nie wyrwał z toni Subagazi, ci zginęli wszyscy do jednego – bo jeńców wcale tej straszliwej nocy nie brano. Subagazi pierzchnął ku taborom, goniony przez starostę krasnostawskiego i lekką jazdę. Szturm na całej linii okopów był odparty – tylko pod taborem kozackim wrzała jeszcze wysłana w pogoń jazda. Okrzyk tryumfu i radości wstrząsnął całym obozem oblężonych, a potężne okrzyki aż ku niebu się wzbiły. Krwawi żołnierze, okryci potem, pyłem, czarni od prochu, z ociekłymi twarzami, i brwią jeszcze zmarszczoną, z płomieniem jeszcze nie zgasłym w oczach, stali oparci na broni, chwytając piersiami powietrze, gotowi znów zerwać się do boju, gdyby tego zaszła potrzeba. Ale powoli wracała i jazda z krwawego żniwa pod taborem; potem zjechał na pobojowisko sam książę, a za nim regimentarze, pan chorąży, pan Marek Sobieski, pan Przyjemski. Cały ten świetny orszak posuwał się z wolna wzdłuż okopu. – Niech żyje Jeremi! – wołało wojsko. – Niech żyje ojciec nasz! A książę bez hełmu kłaniał się głową i buławą na wszystkie strony. – Dziękuję waszmościom! dziękuję waszmościom! – powtarzał dźwięcznym, donośnym głosem. Po czym zwrócił się do pana Przyjemskiego. – Ten okop jest za duży! – rzekł. Przyjemski skinął głową na znak zgody. I przejechali wodze zwycięscy od zachodniego aż do wschodniego stawu, opatrując pobojowisko, szkody, jakie nieprzyjaciel w wałach porobił, i same wały. Tymczasem poza orszakiem książęcym uniesieni zapałem żołnierze nieśli wśród okrzyków, na ręku, do obozu pana Zagłobę, jako największego tryumfatora w dniu dzisiejszym. Ze dwadzieścia tęgich rąk podtrzymywało w górze okazałą postać wojownika, wojownik zaś, czerwony, spocony, machając rękoma dla utrzymania równowagi, krzyczał co siły: – Ha! Zadałem mu pieprzu! Umyślnie udałem ucieczkę, żeby go za sobą wywabić. Nie będzie nam więcej psubrat burłajował! Mości panowie! trzeba było dać przykład młodszym! Na Boga! ostrożnie, bo mnie uronicie i potłuczecie. Trzymajcieże dobrze, macie trzymać! Miałem z nim robotę, wierzcie mi! O szelmy! lada hultaj dziś szlachcicowi się nadstawia! Ale mają za swoje. Ostrożnie! Puśćcie – do diabła! – Niech żyje! niech żyje! – krzyczała szlachta. – Do księcia z nim! – powtarzali inni. – Niech żyje! niech żyje!!! Tymczasem hetman zaporoski, przypadłszy do swego taboru, ryczał jak dziki ranny zwierz, darł żupan na piersiach i kaleczył sobie twarz. Starszyzna, ocalała z pogromu, otoczyła go w ponurym milczeniu, nie niosąc ani słowa pociechy, a jego obłęd prawie pochwycił. Wargi miał spienione, piętami bił w ziemię, obu rękoma szarpał włosy w czuprynie. – Gdzie moje pułki!... gdzie mołojcy?... – powtarzał chrapliwym głosem. – Co powie chan, co powie Tuhaj–bej? Wydajcie mnie Jaremie! Niech moją głowę na pal wbiją! Starszyzna milczała ponuro. – Czemu mnie worożychy wiktorię przepowiadały? – ryczał dalej hetman. – Urezać szyje wiedźmom!... czemu mnie mówiły, że Jaremę dostanę? Zwykle, gdy ryk tego lwa wstrząsał taborem, pułkownicy milczeli – ale teraz lew był zwyciężony i zdeptany, szczęście zdawało się go opuszczać, więc klęska uzuchwaliła starszyznę. – Jaremie ne zderżysz – mruknął ponuro Stepka. – Zgubisz nas i siebie! – ozwał się Mrozowicki. Hetman skoczył ku nim jak tygrys. – A kto sprawił Żółte Wody? kto Korsuń? kto Piławce? – Ty! – rzekł szorstko Woronczenko – ale tam Wiśniowieckiego nie było. Chmielnicki porwał się za czuprynę. – Ja chanowi przyrzekł dziś nocleg w zamku! – wył w rozpaczy. Na to Kułak: – Co ty chanowi przyrzekał, to twoja głowa! Ty jej pilnuj, by ci z karku nie spadła... ale do szturmu nas nie pchaj, rabów bożych nie gub! Wałami Lachów otocz, szańce każ sypać pod puszki – inaczej hore tobi. – Hore tobi! – powtórzyły ponure głosy. – Hore wam! – odrzekł Chmielnicki. I tak oni rozmawiali groźnie jak grzmoty... Wreszcie Chmielnicki zatoczył się i rzucił na pęki owczych skór pokrytych dywanami w rogu namiotu. Pułkownicy stali nad nim ze zwieszonymi głowami i długi czas trwało milczenie. Na koniec hetman podniósł głowę i zakrzyknął chrapliwie: – Horyłki!... – Nie będziesz pił! – warknął Wyhowski. – Chan przyszle po ciebie. Tymczasem chan siedział o milę drogi od pola bitwy, nie wiedząc, co się na placu dzieje. Noc była spokojna i ciepła, więc siedział przed namiotem wśród mułłów i agów – i w oczekiwaniu na nowiny pożywał daktyle ze srebrnej misy, obok stojącej, czasem zaś poglądał na wyiskrzone niebo, mrucząc: – Mahomet Rosullah... Wtem na spienionym koniu przypadł zdyszany, okryty krwią Subagazi; zeskoczył z siodła i zbliżywszy się szybko, począł bić pokłony, czekając na zapytanie. – Mów! – rzekł chan ustami pełnymi daktylów. Subagaziemu słowa paliły płomieniem wargi, ale nie śmiał przemówić bez zwykłych tytułów, rozpoczął więc, bijąc ciągle czołem, w następujący sposób: – Najpotężniejszy chanie wszystkich ord, wnuku Mahometa, samodzielny monarcho, panie mądry, panie szczęśliwy, panie drzewa zaleconego od Wschodu do Zachodu, panie drzewa kwitnącego... Tu chan skinął ręką i przerwał, widząc na twarzy Subagaziego krew, a w oczach ból, żal i rozpacz, wypluł nie dojedzone daktyle na rękę, następnie oddał je jednemu z mułłów, który przyjął ze z oznakami czci nadzwyczajnej i zaraz spożywać począł – chan zaś rzekł: – Mów prędko, Subagazi, i mądrze: azali obóz niewiernych wzięty? – Bóg nie dał! – Lachy? – Zwycięzcy. – Chmielnicki? – Pobity. – Tuhaj–bej? – Ranny. – Bóg jeden! – rzekł chan. – Ilu wiernych poszło do raju? Subagazi wzniósł oczy w górę i wskazał krwawą ręką na wyiskrzone niebo. – Ile tych świateł u stóp Ałłacha – odrzekł uroczyście. Tłusta twarz chanowa poczerwieniała: gniew chwytał go za piersi. – Gdzie ten pies – pytał – który mi obiecał, że dziś w zamku będziemy spali? Gdzie ten wąż jadowity, którego Bóg zdepcze moją nogą? Niech się stawi i zda sprawę ze swych obmierzłych obietnic. Kilku murzów ruszyło natychmiast po Chmielnickiego, chan zaś uspokajał się z wolna, na koniec rzekł: – Bóg jeden! Po czym zwrócił się do Subagaziego. – Subagazi! – rzekł – krew jest na twojej twarzy. – To krew niewiernych – odparł wojownik. – Mów, jak ją rozlałeś, i uciesz nasze uszy męstwem wiernych. Tu Subagazi począł opowiadać obszernie o całej bitwie wychwalając męstwo Tuhaj–beja, Gałgi i Nuradyna; nie zmilczał także i o Chmielnickim, owszem, wysławiał go na równi z innymi, wolę bożą jedynie i wściekłość niewiernych za przyczynę klęski podając. Jeden szczegół uderzył chana w jego opowiadaniu, mianowicie: że do Tatarów nie strzelano wcale z początku bitwy i że jazda książęca uderzyła na nich dopiero wtedy, gdy jej zastąpili pole. – Ałłach!... nie chcieli ze mną wojny – rzekł chan – ale teraz za późno... Tak było w istocie. Książę Jeremi z początku bitwy zabronił strzelać do Tatarów chcąc wpoić w żołnierzy przekonanie, że układy z chanem już rozpoczęte i że ordy pozornie tylko stają po stronie czerni. Później dopiero siłą rzeczy przyszło do spotkania i z Tatarami. Chan kiwał głową namyślając się w tej chwili, czyby jeszcze nie lepiej było zwrócić oręż przeciw Chmielnickiemu, gdy nagle sam hetman stanął przed nim. Chmielnicki był już spokojny i zbliżył się z podniesioną głową, śmiało patrząc w oczy chanowe; na twarzy malowała mu się chytrość i odwaga. – Zbliż się zdrajco – rzekł chan. – Zbliża się hetman kozacki i nie zdrajca, ale wierny sojusznik, któremuś pomoc nie tylko w szczęściu, ale i w nieszczęściu obiecał – odrzekł Chmielnicki. – Idź, nocuj w zamku! idź, wyciągnij za łeb Lachów z okopu, jakeś mi obiecywał! – Wielki chanie wszystkich ord! – odrzekł silnym głosem Chmielnicki. – Jesteś potężny i obok sułtana najpotężniejszy na ziemi! jesteś mądry i silny, ale czy możesz wypuścić strzałę z łuku aż pod gwiazdy albo zmierzyć głębokość morza? Chan spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem. – Nie możesz – mówił coraz silniej Chmielnicki. – Tak i ja nie mogłem zmiarkować całej pychy i zuchwalstwa Jaremy! Zali mogłem podumać, że nie ulęknie się ciebie, chanie, że nie upokorzy się na twój widok, nie uderzy czołem przed tobą, ale wzniesie rękę zuchwałą na ciebie samego, przeleje krew twoich wojowników i będzie ci urągał, potężny monarcho, jak ostatniemu z twoich murzów? Gdybym ja tak śmiał myśleć, ciebie bym znieważył, którego czczę i miłuję. – Ałłach! – rzekł chan coraz bardziej zdziwiony. – Lecz to ci powiem – mówił dalej Chmielnicki z coraz większą pewnością w głosie i postawie – jesteś wielki i potężny; od Wschodu aż do Zachodu narody i monarchowie biją ci czołem i lwem zowią. Jeden Jarema nie pada na twarz przed twoją brodą; więc jeżeli go nie zetrzesz, jeżeli karku mu nie ugniesz i po jego grzbiecie nie będziesz na koń siadał, za nic twoja potęga, za nic twoja sława, bo powiedzą, że jeden kniaź lacki pohańbił krymskiego carza i kary nie odebrał – że on większy, że potężniejszy od ciebie... Nastało głuche milczenie; murzowie, agowie i mułłowie patrzyli jak w słońce w twarz chana, tamując oddech w piersiach, a on oczy miał zamknięte i myślał. Chmielnicki wsparł się buławą i czekał śmiało. – Rzekłeś – przemówił w końcu chan – zegnę kark Jaremy, po jego grzbiecie na koń będę siadał, aby nie mówiono od Wschodu do Zachodu, że jeden pies niewierny mnie pohańbił. – Bóg jest wielki! – zawołali jednym głosem murzowie. Chmielnickiemu zaś radość strzeliła z oczu: za jedną drogą odwrócił zgubę wiszącą nad swą głową i sprzymierzeńca wątpliwego w najwierniejszego zmienił. Ten lew umiał w każdej chwili w węża się przedzierzgnąć. Oba obozy huczały do późna w noc, jak huczą pszczoły na wyroju, przygrzane słońcem wiosennym, a tymczasem na pobojowisku spali snem nieprzebudzonym i wiecznym rycerze pobodzeni włóczniami, pocięci mieczem, poprzeszywani przez strzały i kule. Księżyc zeszedł i rozpoczął wędrówkę po tym polu śmierci; więc odbijał się w kałużach skrzepłej krwi, wydobywał z pomroki coraz nowe stosy poległych, schodził z jednych ciał, wchodził cicho na drugie; przeglądał się w otwartych martwych źrenicach, oświecał sine twarze, szczątki potrzaskanej broni, trupy końskie – i promienie jego bladły coraz bardziej, jakby przerażone tym, co widziały. Po polu biegały gdzieniegdzie pojedynczo i gromadkami jakieś złowrogie postacie: to czeladź i ciury przyszli obdzierać pobitych, jak szakale przychodzą po lwach... Lecz jakaś zabobonna bojaźń spędziła i ich w końcu z pobojowiska. Było coś straszliwego, coś tajemniczego zarazem w tym polu pokrytym trupami, w tym spokoju i nieruchomości żywych niedawno kształtów ludzkich, w tej cichej zgodzie, w jakiej leżeli obok siebie Polacy, Turcy, Tatarzy i Kozacy. Wiatr niekiedy zaszumiał w zaroślach rosnących na pobojowisku, a żołnierzom czuwającym w okopie wydało się, że to dusze ludzkie kołują tak nad ciałami. Jakoż i mówiono, że gdy północ wybiła w Zbarażu, na całym polu, od okopu aż do taboru, zerwały się z szumem jakoby niezmierne stada ptastwa. Słyszano jakieś rozpłakane głosy powietrzne, jakieś ogromne westchnienia, od których włosy wstawały na głowie – i jakieś jęki Ci, co mieli lec jeszcze w tej walce i których uszy otwartsze były na zaziemskie wołania, słyszeli wyraźnie, jak dusze polskie odlatując wołały: „Przed oczy Twoje, Panie, winy nasze składamy!” – a zaś kozackie jęczały: „Chryste! Chryste, pomyłuj!” – bo jako w bratobójczej wojnie poległe nie mogły wprost do wiekuistej światłości ulecieć, ale przeznaczone im było lecieć gdzieś w dal ciemną i razem z wichrem krążyć nad padołem łez, i płakać, i jęczeć po nocach, dopóki odpuszczenia wspólnych win i zapomnienia, i zgody u nóg Chrystusowych nie wyżebrzą!.. Ale wówczas zatwardziły się jeszcze tym bardziej serca ludzkie i żaden anioł zgody nie przelatywał nad pobojowiskiem. Ogniem i mieczem 57